Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
The LP640 is a Tier 3 car that was released on March 22nd 2011. It is available in the Car Dealer for 5500 SpeedBoost. The Cop Edition was added on June 14th 2011 and costs 6000 SpeedBoost. It also comes with Race Tuned Gromlen Performance Parts. On January 6th 2012, a Treasure Hunter version of the car was released. Like the Cop Edition it is also Gromlen Race Tuned and also costs 6000 SpeedBoost. Then after high demand from the community, the first In-game Cash version was released on January 26th 2012. With a high price of 2.5 million (most expensive) and a level requirement of 50 (highest level), the yellow stock edition became known as the ultimate trophy car for non-SpeedBoost buyers. Both the yellow and grey stock editions come with Street Tuned Amerikon Speedsystems Performance Parts. ''Performance This car was a Tier 3 King in races before the Porsche 911 GT3 RS came out but the Murciélago is still a good car because it is still a top performing car and one of the best cars to pick in Pursuit Outrun or Team Escape. The car has been given a few nerfs (downgrade in performance) by the developers, causing the car to spin if taking a corner too fast. The spinning can be reduced by using a green (Omnia Racegruppe, Norset and URSA Motorsport) suspension on the car. Overall this car is still one of the best in Need for Speed World. The yellow stock edition is the best in-game cash car in the game. The car dealer shows that the Cop Edition of this car cannot use the typical flashlights of cop cars. Editions *Grey Stock *Yellow Stock *Cop Edition *Tresure Hunter Edition Car Stats 'Special Editions - Aftermarket Parts' Bodykits *'1500 SB - Glint''' Glint Front.jpg|Glint Front Glint 2.jpg|Glint Back Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Front Cascade 2.jpg|Cascade Back Exodus 2.jpg|Exodus Front Exodus 2 (2).jpg|Exodus Back Kineto Front.jpg|Kineto Front Kineto 2.jpg|Kineto Back Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front Sonic 2.jpg|Sonic Back Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front Offroad 2.jpg|Offroad Back Transform.jpg|Transform Front Transform 2.jpg|Transform Back *'1500 SB - Cascade' *'1500 SB - Exodus' *'1200 SB - Kineto' *'1200 SB - Sonic' *'150.000 IGC - Offroad' *'150.000 IGC - Transform' ''Description Exotic fans get ready. 640 HP combined with an AWD system setup that distributes 70% of torque to the rear axle under most conditions makes this Big Bull an extreme ride. Not only does this car look the part, it drives like a true exotic and challenges any class. Could this be the car that dethrones the BMW GTR E46 in NFSW? Put it through it's paces and decide for your self! 'The Murcielago Cop Car Bug' On the June 28th after a patch that included the release of BMW Z4 GT3 and Treasure Hunt one of the biggest errors in Need for Speed World was made. A technical error made the Cop Car version of Murcielago free for about 45 minutes. Under this error the car cost 0 SpeedBoost and many players abused the situation by getting themselves cash by selling and buying the car again. By doing this, players could also get as many car slots as they wanted from selling. To compensate players when the error was fixed when all free cars and car slots were removed, players got 1000 SpeedBoost in return. For those who reported the bug, they received: *Pontiac GTO 65 Blue Juggernaut *Halloween Vinyls *Winter Vinyls *Hot Pursuit 2010 Vinyls *Porsche Cayman S Appearances The LP 640 has been featured in six other Need for Speed games *NFS Carbon *NFS ProStreet *NFS Undercover *NFS Shift *NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 *NFS SHIFT 2 UNLEASHED While the Normal Murciélago has been featured in three other Need for Speed games *NFS Hot Pursuit 2 *NFS Most Wanted *NFS Carbon Gallery ''' 20110321 nfsw blog lambo murcielago owned 730x389.jpg|Yellow Edition Lambo murc lp 640 cop edition.jpg|Cop Edition|link=Cop Edition Murci TH.jpg|Treasure Hunter|link=Treasure Hunt ' Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Tier 3 Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars